White Shadows
by andalways
Summary: "I am not your puppet Dumbledore. Shut the hell up and get out of my face, I've got enough trouble from these bloody shadows in vision and Voldemort's annoying planning," Harry said as he slammed the door in the headmaster's face. Touche. HPDM, creatures.
1. Pro

He was on his knees, blood splatter covered his body. His haunted green eyes stared, not believing, at the body lying in front of him. The white skin of the hand that he clung desperately to. Tears fell down his cheeks as he fingered the ring on the hand. "Where are you," he whispered, his voice harsh.

Footsteps approached him. His head shot up. The white coiling shadows around him halted the person. "You dare?" he growled, his voice like booming thunder. The intruder struggled. "You think you can hold me boy? You're just a weak boy. I gave you that power when I killed your parents," The intruder screamed. Green eyes stared at him. "Who are you to say that this immense power is yours?" he said in a softer voice. The intruder jolted. A hand passed through his chest. "You are neither pure nor valiant. You have neither heart nor soul. The lights do not choose someone even close to what you are," green eyes said and closed his eyes.

The grey skinned red eyed intruder choked as the hand gripped his material heart.

Then the world shattered to pieces.


	2. Sleepless

**Disclaimer: obviously don't own it.**

**Same Prologue, but I'm changing the story completely. I got tired of it before, and no one really liked it pass the prologue. So here it is done up and new. I'm estimating it to be at least ten Chapters. Read & Review. I won't know if it sucks if no one says nada. I would love a beta but I'm not sure if I'm entitled to one yet. **

**This version is more focused on Harry and his relationship with Draco. The theme feeling for this is My Chemical Romance's new album Danger days: True lives of the fabulous killjoys and their old one Black Parade. So expect to see some lyrics in here from them. Tata. **

_Sleepless_

Harry sat in the chair, head lolling to one side, half asleep as he listened to McGonagall teach. It wasn't that she was boring. Harry was truly dead tired. Sleep hadn't been his closest friend recently. Nights of sleeping at ten only to wake up every half an hour and then not be able to pass out until five only to have to wake up at six were making him delirious. It danced around him, tagging him before leaping away again.

Harry was tired, very.

His fingers fiddled with an elastic band. It was the only thing he could do to keep himself semi awake. Outside the weather was calm with only a slight breeze making the leaves rustle. Harry wanted to be out there, asleep, under a tree maybe. It was good weather compared to the harsh bouts of rain and long hot days that they'd had recently. He wanted to be outside, the weather looked nice enough for some flying even. He missed flying, time was essential and he needed it to sleep whenever he could which meant all the time.

Sighing softly he pulled his eyes drearily away from the window to stare ahead.

He frowned when all he saw was Malfoy's back. He forgot the blonde sat in front of him due to new seating allocated by McGonagall after Ron had a tiff with Dean. Harry had no idea why but McGonagall then forced Ron to be Malfoy's seat partner for the rest of the year.

Harry knew it was for punishment but Ron would only make more of a fuss. Ron hated Malfoy. Harry was getting tired of Ron's attitude towards the blonde. He missed it when Ron was just himself and not against everything that was labelled dark.

What was strange was when Malfoy didn't throw a fit. The same Malfoy that was famous for hissy fits that made Salazar squirm in his grave.

Harry found it intriguing when the blonde had gotten the best red face he ever had out of Ron before and he hadn't even said anything this time.

Harry walked down the hallway alone, having left Hermione with Ginny and Ron on his own to scowl about something Harry had no idea about.

Seeing as he wasn't hungry right then, Harry avoided the Great Hall since it would just add to his massive 'lack-of-sleep' headache. He took off his glasses; they felt heavy in his hands and on his nose. Harry rubbed his eyes. The lack of sleep was getting to him, but he really didn't know how to stop it. He'd tried dreamless sleep potions and even a sleeping draught both provided for by Madam Pomfrey but nothing worked. Something was disturbing his sleep and he didn't know if it was Voldemort or something else. He hated it.

Insomnia can kill and Harry wouldn't be surprised if it did him in before Voldemort got the chance.

Harry continued to walk holding his glasses in his hand. He was feeling tired and maybe, just maybe his god forsaken mind might let him sleep. Harry chuckled to himself. What a wish. Harry sighed heavily, chest sagging, eyelids closing, mind numbing.

*SLAM*

Green eyes snapped open as a hard body slammed into Harry's own propelling him onto the floor.

"Ouff," Harry grunted as a body flattened him. The floor was hard and unforgiving. It was a real jolt to wake him up. Sighing as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, white blonde hair came into sight and he froze.

There was a loud groan as Malfoy pushed himself up and locked eyes with Harry. After seconds passed a strange strangled sound interrupted their stare down and the Slytherin scrambled to get off Harry. In an instant he had all of the things that had scattered over the floor when he fell, shoved into his bag.

He bowed deeply to Harry and mumbled a soft apology before turning swiftly and running down the hallway Harry had just come from.

Harry stared dumbly at the retreating figure until it was out of his line of sight.

_What the fuck? _

Harry stood, dusting himself off.

Then four other bodies slammed into him. Harry was on his stomach this time, someone heavy on his back and the other three sprawled around him. As quickly as it happened the strangers were up and headed in the direction Malfoy had run.

Harry heard a flurry of 'Fuck', 'Damn Malfoy', 'Merlin's balls that hurt', and 'Shit was that Potter?' before all the chasers were out of ear shot. Harry groaned. Everything hurt, even more than when Malfoy smashed into him. He pushed up on his arms and pawed around for his glasses. Everything was blurry and his face hurt really badly. Finally, his hands rested on the old frames.

They felt broken. The glass fell to bits in his hand.

"Oh Bugger,"

"Yes how can I – Oh my, Mr. Potter, What happened?"

Harry managed a half smile. Madam Pomfrey had just come around the curtains of one of the beds. He managed to hop to the infirmary even though his ankle felt right buggered over and his face felt like a car smashed into it. He was sure there was blood all over his robes.

"I got run over?" he suggested with a shrug.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a look that made him smile weekly in response. "Well come on then. What on earth happened to your face?" she said ushering him over to one of the beds, the one next to the closed up one. She cleaned up the blood on his face and robes before fixing his nose, which wasn't broken, just bent slightly.

"Put your leg up Mr. Potter. It looks like a fracture but I need to see it in the light,"

Harry swung his leg over onto the bed. A sharp pain ran up his leg making him wince. "Oh dear. That must hurt. Feels almost broken. What were you run over by?" She asked as she gentle felt his leg in her hands. "Malfoy and then four other boys that I didn't recognize," he answered. She blinked and stared up at him.

"Did you say Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry nodded.

"He was running from some other students. Why? Did something happen?" Harry asked, curiosity peaking.

"Well, yes. But let's treat your leg here first," She changed the subject very quickly and Harry frowned. What had happened that was enough to make Madam Pomfrey change subject like that.

He sighed and lay back in the bed as she made quick work of his ankle, setting the bones back in place. It was indeed broken as she said. When she finished she gave him a dreamless sleep potion and told him to get rest. She'd send McGonagall a slip for his classes until tomorrow. He was to stay put overnight in the infirmary because he was badly banged up and his foot needed rest. She also gave him a temporary sight correcting potion, since his glasses were a hopeless case.

Harry drank the rather tasteless potion and lay back, waiting for the potion to take effect. It never did, but Harry managed a three hour nap before awaking to a darkened infirmary.

Darkness pierced by the intense moonlight.

The sky was beautiful. The moon lit up the shadows in the large room and made Harry smile at the sight. He'd always loved the sky, so vast and endless. Stars danced in the sky, shining at different intensities. Even so, Harry's thoughts strayed to his problems slowly.

How he was going to deal with old Voldie, getting more information out of Dumbledore at the same time getting along on his own. It was obvious that he had to be strong on his own what with everyone relying on him alone. He hated, abhorred the fact that EVERYONE leant on him for support.

He was the chosen one, the Saviour, the boy-who-wouldn't-bloody-die. He was Harry Potter, son of dead parents and lost godparents. Tons of money but no one who really cared for him or knew what he was like except maybe Hermione. He wanted to be normal. He wanted to be able to relax, to laugh with happiness, to find someone he could love, to have time to sleep, to worry about what he was going to do with his life instead of worrying not to die. He also wanted to be able to be ready for his said to be 'destined task' of killing bloody Voldemort.

It was fucking scary to know you were destined to kill something that was more powerful, more cunning, and back from the dead.

Harry didn't even know how he was supposed to kill the red eyed serpent. He had the Order and its members standing behind him but in the end it always came down to just him facing off not only Voldemort but his poncy group of mean shark eating Death Eaters. As stupid as they were, they had way more experienced than Harry and they knew a hell of a lot more dark spells.

He turned over in his bed.

What the hell was he going to do?

**Everybody wants to change the world  
Everybody wants to change the world  
But no one,  
wants to die.**

**My Chemical Romance: "Na Na Na"**

_R&R please! _


	3. Screaming

_Screaming_

_The world was misty. He watched the fog grow thicker. Suffocating him. Hands reached for him. Black and long. They grabbed and tore his clothes. He was crying. Tears streaming, voice never coming. Hands touched him, hit him, squeezed him, hurt him._

_No, no, no, no, no, ._

_**Scream.**_

Harry's head whipped around as the terror filled scream broke the silence in the infirmary.

"," a breath before "IDON'TKNOWIDON'TKNOWIDON'TKNOW,"

It was coming from the bed next to his. The one surrounded by curtains. He stared at the green curtains in horror. The infirmary doors slammed open as Madam Pomfrey hurried in. She didn't even look at Harry as she wrenched open the curtains. Harry's eyes bulged at what he saw.

Malfoy.

Screaming.

Eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Body convulsing on the bed.

Reminded Harry of a muggle horror movie he'd seen before. Harry shivered. The infirmary doors burst open a second time and the professors came marching in. Malfoy was still in a fit but Madam Pomfrey had managed to restrain him to the bed. They surrounded the bed as Professor Dumbledore got out his wand.

_Enervate _

Malfoy's body went still. Harry watched as his eyes rolled back and his pupils were visible. The blonde was panting hard as if he'd run a marathon. Slowly his breathing calmed as well as his heart beat. Madam Pomfrey released the bonds she had on him.

"Draco,"

Harry turned his eyes away from Malfoy's still form to that of Snape's as he grasped the blonde's hand calmly and looked into the frightened eyes.

"Severus?"

Harry cringed at the rasp sound of Malfoy's voice as well as the helplessness creeping into it. Grey eyes were wide and disbelieving.

"I had... a... nightmare, I think. I... couldn't see...anything...at all. It was...so misty. Blinding. No light. There were...hands...b-b-big...lo-o-ong... arms. I could..f-f-f-f-eel them... gra- the blonde hiccupped as tears streamed down the sides of his face. Snape pulled the sobbing boy into his arms and held him.

Harry's jaw dropped.

He had to be dreaming.

Malfoy crying and Snape getting sentimental.

Damn.

This day just got weirder and weirder.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. Harry jolted. "I would suggest you try to sleep Mr. Potter," McGonagall said gently. She gave him another dreamless sleep potion. He took it, knowing it wouldn't work but decided that pretending to sleep when he wasn't would get him some answers. Malfoy would be proud of him for being so Slytherin. Harry kept one eye slightly open as McGonagall moved over to Malfoy's bed.

Dumbledore sat down at the edge of Malfoy's bed and waited for Malfoy to speak first.

"I couldn't see," the blonde said softly "It wasn't dark. It was a thick fog all around me. I couldn't see my other limbs. It was like being blind. But I could feel," he took a shaking breath before continuing "There were hands, I could see them, long with never ending arms, stretching from nowhere. They came at me, grabbing, touching, feeling, hitting me, bruising me, tearing my flesh,"

His grip on Snape's hand became tighter and tighter until fresh tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"Rest, I'll give you a dreamless sleep and sleeping draught. It should help. We can talk about in the morning when you have rested better. Madam Pomfrey will be nearby. Mr. Potter is in the next bed if you need anything, just wake him up. He will help you," Dumbledore said.

Malfoy stared at Dumbledore funnily but nodded nonetheless. He hugged Snape once more. Harry saw the dark haired professor whisper to the boy before leaving with Dumbledore and the other Professors. Madam Pomfrey stayed next to Malfoy for a while, giving him one potion after the other. When she swept past leaving the curtain closed Harry held his breath and stayed silent until she was out of the infirmary.

Quietly he swung his legs off the bed. He tested the waters as he leant on his bad leg. It seemed okay but he didn't want to break it again, lean on his other leg it was. He used the bars behind the bed to guide himself to Malfoy's bed.

"Potter, what are you doing?"

Harry squeaked.

Stopped in his tracks by Malfoy's soft whisper. Harry made a shushing sound before pulling back the curtains slowly. Malfoy was sitting up in his bed staring at Harry as if he'd grown two heads. Harry stared back at the pale blonde. Now that Harry could see him better he noticed the healing cuts on his face, arm bound in a cast, fading bruises on his exposed chest, and black eye.

"Really Potter, I know I haven't done anything to you this year, but we aren't anything except enemies," Malfoy hissed lowly when Harry moved over to his bed.

Harry glared at him.

"Shut it Malfoy," Harry snapped softly. Malfoy looked miffed but remained silent. "I don't care what we are right now. I heard you screaming. Save your voice a bit,"

Harry handed Malfoy a glass of water from his bedside. The blonde narrowed his eyes at it. Taking it into his hands he lifted it to his lips and Harry watched intently as the other boys Adam apple bobbed when he swallowed. Shaking his head he pulled a chair nearby closer for his butt to sit on.

"Better?"

All he received in return was a glare.

"What do you_ want_?"

"To _talk_, and maybe do something about that 'we-are-not-friends' thing,"

"Oh really, you think that,"

Harry could hear the teasing disbelief in Malfoy's voice rather than its usual snide malicious contempt. He was getting somewhere.

"Yes. I do. Don't make fun of me Malfoy. Hearing you scream like that, I'm probably the only person who knows how you really feel right now,"

Malfoy looked puzzled.

"Why do you say that?"

"I have nightmares, like yours, bad. The screams and thrashing and potions don't work. The content however isn't as consistant. The only thing in common is the mist. Lately all my nightmares have mist in them. Ever since Voldemort- Malfoy hissed at the mention of the V-word.

Harry looked at him weirdly. The blonde had wrapped his hands around himself and closed his eyes. There was silence.

"Don't say it. Please, just don't say _his _name," Malfoy said finally.

Harry frowned but said "Okay,"

There was a heavy silence after that. There were so many things that Harry wanted to ask but didn't know how. The blonde seemed to be rather sensitive, but Harry needed to know what those boys had done to him. Harry twiddled with his fingers until the blonde finally snapped.

"They beat the hell out of me okay,"

Harry squeaked again, shocked by the other boy's sudden exclamation.

Malfoy stared at Harry in disbelief that he had just heard the Boy-who-lived-to-kill-old-snotty squeak for the second time that day.

Malfoy flopped onto his knees, burying his face in the sheets.

Then the laughter came. Harry could hear Malfoy snickering into his knees.

"S'not funnnnnny Malfoy...," Harry whined.

"Oh Potter. You squeak. You SQUEAK," A giggle escaped the Slytherin's lips as his laughter took him over again. He had lifted his face to look at Harry.

That was when Harry noticed the smile spread across Malfoy's face so wide it might split. The soft laughter that accompanied it was music to Harry's ears, as sappy as that is. It was nice, to see the other boy look like this. He wondered why he'd never seen it before.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked softly.

Malfoy snorted. "Yeah. Thanks, even if it wasn't on purpose," he replied.

"I'm glad, you've looked gloomier than me for weeks now,"

"I have, have I now?"

"Yeah, like a little black cloud,"

"Winnie the pooh eh,"

Harry stared at the blonde. "How do you know that?" Malfoy blanched. His face drained of colour and he looked away. Harry didn't know what to do so he did the next best thing.

Harry panicked.

Hands flailing, mouth flapping, he let loose a long string of curses before actual words followed.

"Nononono,Idon'tmeanthere''-mffffmmffff..."

Malfoy had put a hand on Harry's mouth effectively stopping the flurry of words escaping it. Harry stared at Malfoy, the coolness of the hand startling him. Malfoy was smiling again, chuckling even.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Not funny," he tried to say indignantly but it came out as "Nfiitfuanny," which made Malfoy laugh harder. So Harry decided what better to get Malfoy's hand off, than to lick it. Malfoy mouth open in a half shriek which he silenced with his clean hand and retracted the hand on Harry's mouth. Harry smirked evilly, it worked.

"Ewwwww... Potter that is so gross...," Malfoy whined softly.

It just made Harry's smirk grow wider. Malfoy glared at the haughty golden boy before a smirk of his own spread.

"Juvenile attempt, Mr. Harry Potter. Which is more important, health wise? My hand or your tongue?"

Harry looked dumbstruck as realization hit him.

"You don't know where my hand has been," Malfoy said with an even smirkier smirk than before. The blonde made a circle and began imitating a wank. Harry turned green before grabbing the bedside clean cloth and rubbing his tongue with it furiously.

Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Potter, Potter, POTTER, oh stop it, I was joking. I'd obviously wash my hands after wanking, you wanker. Can't believe you bought that,"

Harry huffed and flipped him the middle finger, which only made the blonde laugh harder.

When Malfoy had calmed down, Harry passed him a second glass of water. Malfoy leaned back against the bed and stared at the sky outside. Harry followed his line of sight and saw the half moon hanging in the sky. He smiled, staring at Malfoy stare at the moon. The blonde's face stood out in the darkness, a stark white, like the moon, grey eyes shining, pale hair falling gently back. Harry wanted to reach out, just a finger, and trace the prominent jaw line.

_**Touch the untouchable statue, it's all yours.**_

"Beautiful," Malfoy said softly, a ghostly whisper.

"You are," Harry replied, even softer.

Malfoy turned to him, moonlight trance broken, eyes wide and curious. "What?" Harry's body jolted ram-rod straight. _What the _fuck_ did I just say? _His mouth went dry, at a loss for any words. "Potter, what did you say? I didn't hear," Malfoy clarified. Harry's body relaxed almost immediately, brain going into proper functioning again. It made his mouth spit out words.

"Truce, I said truce. Truce?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the sight of Harry's extended hand.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Potter I asked first. Why not is not an answer?"

"Why not?"

"Agghhhh, tell me now or so help me I will lob off your blood bollocks,"

Harry paled.

"J-j-just because. Because, I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to waste my energy on something that's less important that that bloody goon with no bloody nose. I don't want to waste the opportunity to something that could be good. I don't want to be your enemy. I have enough enemies,"

Malfoy thought for a bit. Harry sighed.

"Because I want to find out what the hell is up with our nightmares. I want your help because you have grades just as good as Hermione. Because I need to stop telling you reasons why, this is starting to sound like a marriage proposal,"

Malfoy flung his pillow at Harry who ducked and flung it back.

"FINE. Fine. Fine. Fine," Malfoy huffed in frustration.

Harry sat expectantly, a grin plastered to his face.

Malfoy glared at Harry, thrust his hand into Harry's open palm.

"Harry,"

"Draco,"

"Truce?"

"YES, for Merlin's sake Potter,"

"No no no. Harry. Say it with me, HARE-RY,"

"Whatever Hairy,"

"Oi, no one asked you to be a git,"

"What, it's your name, no? Hairy, Hairy Harry, I like that. Suits you,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Draco snorted.

"Figure it out HA-AIR-RY Potta,"

**If my velocity starts to make you sweat,  
Then just don't let go  
And if their Heaven ain't got a vacancy  
Then we just, then we just, then we just  
Then we just get up and go!**

**My Chemical Romance: Planetary(GO!)**

_Author's note: _

_Thank you soooo much for reading. _

_Fragonknight01: Here's more. Thanks for asking so nicely. :D _

_Grazi-chan: You'll just have to see, but keep reading. ;D_

_If there are any mistakes please point them out. Open to criticism. R&R _


End file.
